


Curiosity makes a Brat

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brat Transformation, Cuckoldry, Farting, Male to Female TG, Netorare, Shemale Transformation, TG, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hinata's curiosity gets the better of her, as she messes around with a Forbidden Jutsu scroll. She pays for it with her maturity.
Series: December Batch 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 6





	Curiosity makes a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The victor of the Great Shinobi War, so to speak. A place that was filled with peace and tranquility after everything that had happened. A place that many would love to stay in if they only had the time to move there.  
  
This was the place that Uzumaki Naruto had protected his entire life, and he had earned the respect and admiration from each of its inhabitants' thanks to all of the things he had done for them. Whether small or large, every resident had some amount of appreciation for what he had done.  
  
One of them was his beloved wife, Hyuuga Hinata. They had braved through thick and thin, but now they were together at last. Nothing was going to get between them. Not another man, and especially not another beast. She was that devoted to him.  
  
But that didn't mean she wasn't her own woman. "Hinata. I'm leaving this scroll at home. It contains a forbidden Jutsu, and you absolutely must not open it. I just need to keep it around until we know what to do with it, and then I'll take it with me to the Hokage office. Keep an eye on it, but don't open it." Those were the words that he had told her, and yet... She couldn't keep herself from looking at the scroll now and then, for reasons beyond keeping it safe.  
  
"Naruto... Why is the scroll so important? Aren't forbidden Jutsu dangerous because of the damage they can do to the user, not to the target?" Hinata mused aloud as she tapped her finger against the closed roll of paper, sighing. "Can't you tell your wife a little? Do you trust me that little? Has everything we've been through been for naught?" She seemed just a little hurt as the words echoed throughout their home, alongside her finger tapping.  
  
On one hand, she loved that man beyond anything else. She knew that he was utterly serious and that she could probably get hurt if she did something reckless. She knew that she probably shouldn't open it and that he would be as disappointed in her as she was at this very moment if she were to do so... And yet, something within her heart told her to open it. Curiosity was filling her mind...  
  
To satiate that curiosity, she activated her Byakugan, trying to determine if there was anything inside of the scroll that it could pick up... But no, there was nothing. If she wanted to read it and figure out why he wanted her not to do so, she'd have to open it up and take the chance. She weighed her options briefly before she put her hand on the ropes that kept it closed...  
  
Once she tugged open the ropes, the unthinkable happened. The scroll unfurled all on its own, and the lettering within started glowing a strange golden color. She had seen chakra make writing take on the color of the user's energy, but this was new. She had never seen this color before...  
  
...Why did she care, exactly? As Hinata stared at the golden writing some more, her mind started emptying out all of the unnecessary stuff. She didn't need to think about stupid stuff like wondering why things looked a different color. That shit always looked weird, regardless of who was doing it!  
  
The black-haired woman scoffed and spat on the ground as she felt a little weird. "Looks like ol' Hubby was just pulling my leg. This is just a big bunch of junk." The former worrywart grit her teeth as she put her fingers onto the scroll. "It's not even saying anything coherent! What kind of number is 1993?! And what the hell is twerking!?" The veins on her forehead started popping as she felt her mind turning into a slurry of emotional goo that could barely keep up with the energy that changed her.  
  
And change her is exactly what it did. Her outfit, which currently consisted of a generously poofy jacket that kept her assets visible yet not overly emphasized plus a shorts and kneesocks combo, was far too normal for whatever the energy had in mind. She needed to change, and that change was coming fast. The jacket was scrapped as it ripped to shreds, being replaced with a fishnet tanktop that let her tits get nicely squished against her chest, even though she was now showing off a fat pair of motherly breasts to the world. The shorts around her butt was still valuable, but the rest had to go, as her thighs started plumping up while everything below them was shredded and dumped onto the floor like worthless pieces of cloth.  
  
But while her body changed, something was getting all of the attention. Her ass, already looking plenty powerful and prominent thanks to her age and her status as a mother of two, needed much more before the magic from the scroll was satisfied. As Hinata started instinctively bouncing her booty up and down, each time it gyrated from one direction to the next, it grew an inch. This process repeated bit by bit with her ass practically ballooning outward until it looked frankly ridiculous. The shorts that she wore barely kept in check, with each of those globes begging to rip the fabric to shreds in seconds. Finally, her height shrunk just a little until she looked like her curves were practically stacked atop of one another, or an oversexualized brat...  
  
To complete the look, a few words were haphazardly written on her body. On her forehead, she sported a nice and bold "BRAT". On her netted tits, an equally bold "BRAT TITS" was emblazoned. Her hips each had "BITCH HANDLES" written on them, but the butt was most important. "REAL MEN ONLY" was written right above it, and "BRAT BITCH" was written straight on the cheeks themselves. If Naruto saw her now, he wouldn't believe his eyes...  
  
The second her 'hubby' entered her mind, the brattified Hinata scoffed like she didn't give a shit about him. "God, why did I ever marry that loser? A pin-pricked idiot like that? He's not even close to my level..." She clicked her tongue as she yanked on her shorts, snapping the waistband against her fat ass as she grabbed the scroll, tossing it into the trash as the lettering lost its color. All of the energy had been drained, used to change her into this form...  
  
And now, she was going to get something nice to 'eat'. Something to wash away the taste of her loser of a husband...  
  
\---  
  
Konoha was a shitty place to live. Too quiet. Too kind. Too boring! Nothing ever happened here, and people actually liked that!? They were crazy! They should learn to lighten up and make partying a part of their life, maybe they'd realize what they were missing out on then.  
  
That's what ran through Hinata's mind as she walked down the dirty streets of the village, letting her tits bounce from side to side with every step she took. Her butt followed suit as it gyrated up and down in tempo with the junk in the front, making her grin just a little. At least the village was good for something, given the shitty road underneath her feet.  
  
More importantly, she was looking for a snack. Something that could make her fill up nicely, down below. She was a hungry kind of brat, and she needed her itch scratched. And what an itch, she couldn't even help herself as she tugged on her crotch instinctively. She wanted a cock, and she wanted it now. Whether she'd have to assault somebody to get it, or she had to whore herself out to terrible men that probably weren't going to pay squat for her perfect body.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady? Who do you think you are, walking around dressed up like that?" An older man's voice echoed from behind the brat as she turned her head around to face him. She merely grinned as his expression turned wavered slightly. "W-What's with all the text on your body, too? Are you one of those exhibitionists that are popular nowadays? Come on, say something, before I make you think about what you've done to the people around you!"  
  
Hinata licked her lips as she scuttled closer to the older man, grinning as she rubbed her cute cheek up against his protruding belly. "Well hey there, Papa. What kind of man calls out to a random stranger in the street, asking about their clothes? Are you one of those perverts I've heard all about?" The black-haired brat smirked as she played up her youthful appearance, especially as she reached a hand into his strained pants to try and assess the package that was hidden within...  
  
"P-Papa!?" The stranger shouted in surprise, letting out a little squeal as he felt the younger girl's hand squeezing around his privates. "H-Hey! Hands off! You're not supposed to be touching those! Who even taught you those kinds of things!?" Despite his not-too-pleasant looks, he had a certain amount of moral character guiding him... Yet those morals didn't stop him from popping a boner as the childish hand rubbed up against his bulge.  
  
The transformed brat licked her lips as she grabbed the older man by the hip, yanking him into an alleyway with the strength still left in her body. "Come on, Papa. I'm an adult, just like you are. I'm just a little more willing to go with the flow, instead of all these stupid idiots who're trying to live in peace. I mean, come on, this place is just begging for a party... And I think you'd be great for it too!"   
  
"What are you even talking about!? Are you right in the head, you brat!?" The stranger shouted as he was starting to reach the limits of his patience. First, he had caught a glimpse of her disturbingly voluptuous body, then he had been confronted and called Papa, and... And...  
  
His concentration was lost as the brat turned around to face the other wall, placing her hands against the vertical surface before intentionally making her ass bounce as much as she could. "Just watch, Papa! You know you love it!" The little brat laughed as she let those bouncy orbs jump around as wildly as possible, giggling all the while.  
  
The strange man was just forced to stare, letting his entire mind be taken up by that ass. He didn't even notice as the writing on each cheek started glowing, causing strange energy to sink into his body. He didn't need to look like an aging old man, especially not when he had caught her attention like this. No, he needed the body of a proper man. Or rather, just somebody that could show that they deserved to completely own the cheeky girl's ass...  
  
While he was completely captivated by the way her cheeks bounced, he was suddenly caught off guard as she grabbed ahold of both cheeks, spreading them as far apart as possible, before letting a disgusting fart rip free from the crevice. The cloud that pushed out of her dirty hole was a repulsive golden color, and the older man was unable to do anything but take a deep breath from the smell. He could barely comprehend why she had done it, or why he had eagerly huffed it up like an addict. All he knew, was that it made his body feel warmer, as the energy within the gas activated the changes that would come...  
  
His breath rapidly grew hotter as his body changed with each second. His fat sunk into his body as it was replaced with a firm set of abs. His chest pushed outward until it was even bigger than the brat's, and much firmer too. His general physique shrunk inward until it was the epitome of fitness and femininity, and his face wasn't far behind it either. What had been a generally generic and almost ugly looking old man's face was turned into the face of a woman that had frankly had enough. The only thing about the strange man that didn't change for the 'better' was his cock, as it was already plenty big enough. That's what Hinata thought anyway when she had inspected him directly.  
  
The newly transformed shemale grit her teeth as she yanked her former clothes off, before grabbing a healthy heaping of the brat's hair. "I'll love it? Is that what a brat like you thinks? You're just the worst, kid. Here, let me show you what Papa actually love, and what you damn well deserve after embarrassing me with that fat trunk of yours!"  
  
With the powerful words resounding from her plumped-up lips, Papa shoved her humongous rod straight in through her elastic shorts, ripping and tearing the fabric in an instant as she slammed herself as deep into that tight ass as she could go. She wanted to make sure that she thoroughly broke the bitch's mind, so she knew not to mess with her.  
  
Hinata's cries immediately started filling the alleyway that she had whisked them into. A little trail of drool ran down her chin as she felt the excitement from the act rushing through her body. She wanted this, from the bottom of her heart. That's why she had acted like a brat, and why she tried to rile Papa up. So she could get completely smashed by somebody that hated her guts. Just like any brat would.  
  
"Take this, you shitty little brat!" The transformed Papa shouted at the top of her lungs as she rammed her cock in and out with the speed of a jackhammer, wanting to completely ruin the smaller and sexualized girl in her arms. She wanted to make a mess of her! An example that you're not supposed to dress and act that way towards your elders! Then she'd make sure that she was impregnated afterward, just so she can live with her choices. Maybe she'd plant a few extra in her womb, and then flood her stomach with an extra-large dosage of seed. That should teach her!  
  
As the two transformed idiots continued their little moment of passion, somebody was watching them. Somebody that the brat once held dear. Somebody that she detested at this point. He didn't approach, because he was frankly too shocked at what he saw...  
  
Moments later, the shemale slammed her cock in one more time before letting out a primal scream, letting her entire body shake as her balls clenched up, emptying their contents into the poor little girl's ass. Proverbial gallons' worth of cum quickly flooded Hinata's stomach as her midsection started flooding that tiny space, making a significant amount of it spill back out of her mouth as a result. Not that she cared, she was just happy that she got the fuck that she had craved ever since she transformed...  
  
As she wound down from her orgasm, she let her eyes drift off towards the entrance to the alleyway. Where the bastard she once called a hubby watched, shocked out of his skin as he just stood there... A good wife would've apologized for what she was doing, come to her senses and tell him that she was under a spell...  
  
She wasn't a wife. She was a brat, and she loved every second of this. Hinata flipped her former husband off as she grinned up at the shemale that had made a toy of her. "That's the best you got, Papa? I barely felt that!" The black-haired brat taunted her partner as a bit of cum trailed down her cheek.   
  
"Guess I*ll have to keep teaching you a lesson!" Papa cried out as she let her hips start-up their repetitive motions once more, intending to ruin her properly this time around. Even though they had a spectator. Even though she wasn't going to submit. She was driven by a blind desire that the brat exploited for all its worth...  
  
The cuck of a husband just kept on watching, and he'd keep watching. Like a good husband would. The brat had to make sure the sight of a superior cock was seared into his mind...  
  
As a pathetic amount of cum squirted into the front of his pants...


End file.
